


Animal Ears (Day 10)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [27]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Animal Ears, Fluff and Crack, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Jess and Dario with animal ears uwu
Relationships: Jess Brightwell & Glain Wathen, Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago, Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago/Thomas Schreiber (Implied)
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Animal Ears (Day 10)

“Put these on.”

“No.”

"Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.” Jess sighed and gave up. He let Glain place the wolf ears on his head.

“There! Now you two are a picture perfect couple!” Jess looked at his right at Dario. The Spainard had on cat ears. Then he looked over at Thomas.

“What about Thomas?”

“He didn't comply and we can't reach.”


End file.
